1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-level auto-rack railway cars, and more particularly, to a locking mechanism for automatically latching the swingable "B" deck portion of an auto-rack railway car in either a raised or lowered position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of locking arrangement for the "B" deck of an auto-rack railway car is shown in Blunden U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,704. However, the arrangement of the Blunden patent depends upon the force of gravity for its operation, particularly with respect to the return of the latching member from a release position to a locking position.
Storch U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,429 is directed to a loading mechanism employing an L-shaped locking member. However, the Storch patent has no means for automatically returning the L-shaped member to a locking position in response to movement of the deck.
Ravani et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,055 and Skeltis et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,621 are also directed to multi-level auto rack railway cars in which a locking mechanism is provided to lock the hinged deck section in either an elevated or lowered position.
Richard U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,543 discloses a gravity operated hanging cam arrangement for a swing deck locking device.